Monkeys, Kumquats, and Kittens
by AnimeFanatic99
Summary: In which Sasuke is mean, Team 7 plays monkey in the middle, and Sasuke and Sakura go shopping for kumquats. SasuSaku. Romance/Humor, Rated T just in case. Team 7 fic/Kakashi is late/Pre-time skip Probably 2-shot. COMPLETE
1. Monkeys, Kittens, and Kisses

**Monkeys, Kumquats and Kittens (Oh My!)**

_Prompts: monkey in the middle, kumquat, kittens_

**Chapter One: Monkeys, Kittens, and Kisses**

_**SFX: CRASH BANG BOOM**_

It was a fairly peaceful day in Konoha, except for one place; Team 7's training area. It wasn't so peaceful here, as Sasuke and Naruto were too busy playing monkey in the middle; although it wasn't so much a game of "monkey in the middle", but more so a game of "let's take something of Sakura's and bug her by not giving it back". This time, however, was different. They were using her... kitten? Yes, you read correctly. Her **kitten**. You may ask, "Why are they using her kitten of all things?" Well, that is because this _is_ Sasuke and Naruto we're talking about here.

"Hey! Give it back!", shrieked Sakura. Sasuke outright refused, as he was **not **going to give in that easily, much less to Sakura. "No way are we going to give it back now! We're having way too much fun!", exclaimed Naruto. Sakura's kitten, however, didn't really care either way; she was secretly having a lot of fun too.

"Well, how much longer is this going to on, exactly?" cried Sakura. Sasuke smirked quietly to himself (of course, Sakura didn't know he was doing this) and said smugly, "Oh, I don't know, maybe until you get annoyed." Sakura shrieked, "Well, it's too late for that now! I've _been_ annoyed!" So Sakura then proceeded to chase Sasuke and Naruto around the training grounds for about an hour, in which time Kakashi decided to show up.

"What's going on here? I heard shouting and I thought that I'd show up." Kakashi said sounding slightly bored (as per usual). Sakura shouted, "Sasuke and Naruto thought it would be fun to play monkey in the middle with my innocent kitten! And Sasuke's being an _**ass **_and won't give her back to me!" "Okay Sasuke, Naruto, enough's enough. Give her kitten back already." Kakashi said. Naruto complied, afraid of what would happen to him if he didn't, but also because he was a good person. Sasuke, however, still needed some talking to. "Come _**ON**_, Sasuke. Kakashi said to give it up already! Sakura was right; you are being an ass right now." Naruto shouted. "Alright, alright, fine." Sasuke said (albeit unwillingly) with a slight smirk on his face.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip!_

Later that day, Sakura found Sasuke at the training grounds, but this time, however, he was alone. "Oh, hey Sasuke, fancy meeting you here!" exclaimed Sakura. Sasuke merely replied with "Hn." "What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Sakura shrieked. Again, Sasuke replied with "Hn." "Oh, you're hopeless! _Anyways_, that's not why I came here. I've come here to let you know that I have forgiven you for earlier." Sakura said as she started to walk away.

"Wait! Sakura! **OI! **I said wait!" Sasuke shouted, as he ran after her. He caught up with Sakura not soon after she walked away, as she hadn't walked that far off. Sakura inquired, "Yes, Sasuke? What is it?" Suddenly, Sasuke was right behind her, and he whispered, "I'm sorry." in her ear. Sakura suddenly gasped and whispered back, "Wow, Sasuke. That was really nice of you to do that, but I've already forgiven you for what you've done. What else do you need to do for me?"

Sasuke said, "This." and suddenly, he was in front of her. Sakura gasped when she saw that Sasuke had kissed her without her realizing it. Just as Sakura was realizing what he was doing, he suddenly pulled back. Sakura whispered, "Wow...that was great."

He replied, "Oh, I know." Sasuke quickly added, "Oi! Sakura! I was um... you know, wondering..." "Wondering what?" Sakura asked. "Ano... I was wondering ifyou'dgoshoppingforkumquatswithme?" Sasuke finished. Sakura was confused, so she asked, "What was that last part again?" "I said, do you want to shop for kumquats with me?" Sakura thought, "Who knew he'd be into that sort of thing." but she agreed anyways. "Great, meet me here tomorrow after training." Sasuke said.

"Wait Sasuke! I want to give you something!" Just as Sakura said that, she took Sasuke's face in her hands and kissed him softly.  
She suddenly pulled away and said, "I just wanted to return the favor since I couldn't do it earlier." Sakura then started to walk away, saying "Sayonara, Sasuke! Mata ashita!"  
When Sakura was gone, Sasuke started to blush, but she couldn't see that. Little did he know, she was blushing too.

_**End of Chapter 1: Monkeys, Kittens, and Kisses**_

_Chapter 2: Kumquat Shopping_

_Preview:_

_"Thank you, Sakura for coming with me." Sakura blushed and said, "You're welcome."_

_A/N: Yeah, random I know. Well, the story of how this came about is that we had these "thought-books" in English - which are basically books that we decorate and do whatever we want with (write, doodle, collage, etc.), and I waws bored, so I started to write. I've been obsessed with the word "kumquat" lately (what can I say, it's an awesome word) and that started the prompt thing. It just went from there. Yes, Sakura got a kitten, then it ran away. I was planning on making this a one-shot, but I decided I wanted the kumquat shopping as its own chapter at the last minute, so I ended the chapter there. Second chapter is coming. I haven't started it yet, but I made a preview, which might inspire me to write (I just have to build the seocnd chapter around the preview ;]). So yeah! That's that._


	2. Kumquat Shopping and Ramen

**Monkeys, Kumquats and Kittens (Oh My!)**

_Prompts: monkey in the middle, kumquat, kittens_

**Chapter Two: Kumquat Shopping and Ramen**

_**SFX: BIRDS CHIRPING**_

Early that morning, Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for "The Late Bunch" - or Naruto and Kakashi in other words - to arrive. Sakura groaned and said, "UGH. This is going to be a while. You and I both know how late the both of them can be." They could see Naruto running up to greet them, and when he was close enough, he breathed out, "Sorry I'm late, guys. What's up?" Sasuke merely sighed and said, "The usual, waiting for Kakashi to get here."

_4 hours later... (In that SpongeBob narrator voice)_

So Kakashi _finally _arrived and said, "Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had one thing to say about that; they just said, "LIAR!" and in response, Kakashi merely sighed and said "Yare, yare." They all trained and trained for about an hour or two until Kakashi said, "Training's over. Go home." After Kakashi and Naruto had left - probably for Ichiraku's Ramen - Sasuke said, "Are you ready?" "Almost, just give me a few minutes to go home to take a shower and get changed." Sakura replied. So Sakura went home to take a quick shower and then she got changed. She briskly ran out of her house to see Sasuke leaning up against one of the sakura trees in her front yard.

"Oh, Sasuke! I didn't expect to see you waiting in my front yard. I thought you'd be waiting on the street or something. Anyways, I'm ready now, so we can go." Sakura said. So, the two of them walked to downtown Konoha, which contained all the best shops and marketplaces in the Hidden Leaf, especially the Farmer's Market.

"The shop that we're going to is right around this corner." He told her.  
"Do you come here often?"  
"Yeah, I usually have to come a lot to stock up on tomatoes." Sasuke replied.  
As they turned the corner, they saw all of the marvelous marketplaces. This included the world renowned Farmer's Market, which was where they were headed.  
"I've just got to pick up some kumquats for my mom and then we can go."  
"You never mentioned that they were for your mom! That's so cute; you're going shopping for your mother." After Sakura said this, Sasuke blushed a little, and then said "Hn." Sakura just giggled a little.

So Sasuke bought his kumquats and then they were on their way. "Is there anything else that you need here before we go? Since you know, we're already here and all, it wouldn't make sense to leave and then have to come back." Sasuke asked. Sakura then thought about it for a few seconds, then said "Well, I may as well pick up some cherries and some strawberries too, y'know, since we _are _still here and all." So Sakura and Sasuke walked over to another stall which sold the strawberries and cherries that Sakura was looking for.

Sakura walked up to the man running the shop and politely asked, "Excuse me, mister? May I please have one basket each of strawberries and cherries?" The man replied, "Sure thing little missy, just one moment. Say, pretty cute boyfriend you've got there." Sakura just blushed and said, "He's not my boyfriend!" So Sakura waited as the man went into the back of the shop to get her cherries and strawberries. He walked back to the shop front and said as he handed her the produce, "Here you go! That'll be $10.00 please." As she went to pay, Sasuke stopped her. "I'll pay for you. Consider it a thank you for coming with me here today." "Oh, thank you Sasuke!" Sasuke asked her, "Are you ready now?" She said, "Yeah, I am. Let's go; your place or mine?" "I'll walk you home. I have to give these to my mom, so she won't mind if I'm a little late." Sasuke said.

So Sasuke and Sakura walked back to her place and Sakura said, "Thanks, Sasuke; for everything." Sasuke whispered in her ear, "No, Sakura, I should be the one thanking you. Thank you, for coming with me today, when no one else would." Sakura blushed and whispered "You're welcome." back to him. She quickly pecked him on the cheek and then ran inside, slamming the door behind her. As Sasuke walked away, he tried to shake of the enormous blush that had come up, or else Itachi would bug him about it forever.

Sasuke made it home and shouted, "TADAIMA!" His mother, Mikoto Uchiha, said "Welcome home, honey. Did you have a good time?" Sasuke said, "Yes, I did. I went there with Sakura, if you didn't know already." Mikoto said "Oh, I know already. I believe you already told me." Sasuke said, "Oh, did I? I thought I didn't. Anyways, here are your kumquats that you asked for. What are you going to use them for anyhow?" "Oh you know, cooking, eating, all that stuff." She said. "I'm going up to my room! Call me when dinner's ready!" Sasuke said.

Sasuke walked up the stairs to get to his room and lay on his bed. He started thinking, "What am I going to do? I think I might like Sakura, but more than that of a friend..." After this thought, Sasuke got the idea to call Sakura.

Sakura's phone suddenly started to ring. She looked at who was calling her and though, "Oh my god! It's SASUKE! What am I going to do? Do I answer, or do I let it go to my voicemail?" She then decided to answer her phone, instead of leaving Sasuke hanging, wondering why she wasn't picking up.

_(NOTE: The phone conversation is alternating Sakura and Sasuke, starting with Sakura.)_

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Sakura."

"What's up Sasuke?"

"Nothing really. I just called to see if you'd like to have some ramen with me."

"Right now?"

"No, no. Not now. It's too late for it now. Tomorrow maybe?"

"What time do you suggest?"

"Well, we could go for lunch, so I guess around... say, around two o'clock?"

"Sure, that's sounds great. Where do you want to meet up?"

"I'll meet you at your house at about 1:45 since we don't have any training tomorrow. We can go over to Ichiraku's together."

"Okay, see you then."

Sakura then hung up her phone, lay on her bed, and proceeded to sigh deeply. "EEEE! Sasuke asked me out! CHA!"

_(A/N: I'm not going through the "Sasuke's dinner" scene. I'm just going to skip it because this chapter is getting really kind of long.)_

The next day, Sakura decided that she wanted to look at least _presentable_ when Sasuke arrived; so that morning, she took a nice, long shower and pampered herself. After she did this, she walked downstairs to the kitchen and got herself something to eat; she then brought it into the living room so that she could relax during breakfast and not worry about anything. She finished her meal and proceeded to watch T.V. until about noon, when she decided that she wanted to take a walk around town.

=timeskip=

Sakura opened her front door to go back inside from her walk. As she entered, she immediately went to her living room and sat down on her couch to relax for a bit until Sasuke got there.

As agreed, Sasuke arrived at 1:45 - sharp, of course. This is Sasuke we're talking about! - and knocked on Sakura's door. Sasuke had a slight smile - yes, you read correctly. a smile! - on his face and when Sakura answered the door, he said "Hey Sakura. Can I come in?" "Well, of course Sasuke. Come on in." Sakura said eagerly, as she moved aside so he could come in. She then asked, "So, what time did you want to go?" Sasuke thought about this and replied, "Well, I wanted to go for two o'clock, so we could leave in about ten minutes or so. In the mean time, let's just chill out here for a while." After about ten minutes of watching T.V. whilst randomly talking, it was finally time to leave.

_(At Ichiraku's...)_

Sakura and Sasuke sat down at Ichiraku's and Ayame took their order. "What would you like to eat?" she had said. "Our special is the beef ramen." she continued. Sasuke told her, "We'd like two of the special today, please." "Father, we need two specials!" she had said. Teuchi - Ayame's good old father - had replied; from the back of the kitchen of course, "Alright Ayame! Two specials coming up!" Ayame walked up to the counter and set their food down. "Here you are; two specials!" she said enthusiastically. Sasuke and Sakura ate in silence - Sasuke wasn't really one for "small talk" - until Sakura noticed the time. "Sasuke! Sorry, I have to cut this short, I have to go!" Sasuke asked, "Do you want me to walk you home? I will if you want." "Okay, sure; but we have to go now!", she said with a slight urgency in her voice. Sasuke then paid for their ramen and they left Ichiraku's.

Sakura and Sasuke walked back to Sakura's house and Sasuke said, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sakura." Sakura then gave Sasuke a quick goodbye hug and said "Thank you Sasuke...I mean, for walking me home today." While they were still in the hug, Sasuke moved his head slightly so that his face was jus inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her face. Before Sasuke moved in any closer - close enough for them to kiss, even - he whispered, "I had a wonderful time; even though it was cut short." Then, Sasuke moved in slightly closer so that their lips were touching; this action eventually led to a hot make out session against Sakura's front door. After about ten minutes of "you-know-what", Sasuke pulled away slowly and said "That was _my _way of saying goodbye." Sasuke started walking away while Sakura went inside her house. As she entered her house, she laid on her bed and said, "Wow, that was amazing."

_A/N: Yes, yes. You can all kill me now for being so late, haha. I kinda went a bit off course, lol. Originally I was going to end it at "or else Itachi would bug him about it forever.", but I kinda added more... haha. But the story's finally done! HAHAHA. I had to really try to get motivated to finish it because when something's almost done, I get really unmotivated to finish it. D8  
LMAO. Tons of flaws in this story though._


End file.
